Friendships Lost
by Misha
Summary: Naru reflects about her friendship with Usagi.


Friendships Lost   
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon or any thing associated with the character. I do own this story, but it is a total work of fiction.

Author's Notes- Okay, this is the first time I use strictly the Japanese names. They fit the story so much better than the NA ones. I couldn't imagine Molly and Serena in this story, but Usagi and Naru seemed to fit it perfectly. This is told from Naru/Molly's POV and takes place on Usagi and Mamoru's wedding day. Enjoy.

* * *

My best friend is getting married today. 

No, that's wrong. She's not my best friend. She was once, but not anymore. I don't even know her anymore.

Usagi and I were once close, once each other's best friend in the entire world, but then things changed forever. I don't even know what happened. When we turned fourteen we were the best of friends, but by the end of the year the rift between us had begun.

Fourteen was the year she met the others.

The others. The ones who gradually filled my spot as her best friend. They were inseparable, still are.

I see them all, getting ready for the wedding.

I'm a bridesmaid, but I can't forget that once I would have been Maid of Honour. That honour, forgive the pun, goes to Rei now.

I look over at them all. They're all gathered around Usagi, helping her prepare, and I am left to feel like an outsider.

I am.

When I was fourteen I was slowly ousted form Usagi's life. I look at the women who filled my spot.

Minako who fluffs Usagi's veil. I can see how Minako and Usagi became friends, they're both flaky and kind hearted. I bet that it's Minako who she now gossips with, the way she used to gossip with me.

Rei who's doing her hair. Serious, fiery Rei. I've never been able to figure out how those two became friends, but they are. It's Rei she turns to for advice, Rei who is her Maid of Honour.

Makoto who is smoothing out her long train. Tough, boy crazy Makoto. I suppose it's her who giggled with Usagi over boys.

Ami who's helping her calm down. Smart, shy Ami. I don't know how she and Usagi became friends either, but I know that it has to be Ami who helps Usagi with her homework.

Then there the other four, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru. They're so different from Usagi and I have no idea how they fit into her life. But they do.

Unlike me. I can remember a time when Usagi and I hung out every day after school or at least talked on the phone, after we were fourteen I was lucky to see her once a week outside of school.

They saw her every day. I can remember a million times that I'd be walking downtown with Umino and I'd see them all in the arcade, or I'd call Usagi's home and her mother would tell me that she was at The Temple.

If she wasn't with them she'd be with Mamoru.

Mamoru, the man she's marrying today. I have no idea how that happened. I remember how the sight of him used to make her furious. Especially when he'd call her Odango Atama. Then one day they were together, completely in love.

When he broke up with her I never understood her grief. Yes, it was sad but... It was just a breakup. I never understood, but the others did. I can remember seeing them hold her and tell her that it would be all right and it was. They got back together and now they're getting married.

She looks beautiful. Like a princess.

Even her dress shocks me. She chose a Western Ceremony, which I could never understand. She said that they had their reasons and that they would have a Shinto ceremony after for just them, her parents, and a few others.

The other girls I know will be there, but I won't. And that hurts be more than anything else.

She laughs delicately at something Minako said and her words are a knife to my heart.

"Oh Mina-Chan you're hilarious!"

Not those words, those had no effect on me. It was the next words, directed at them all, that hurt so much.

"You guys are the best friends I ever had, I don't know what I'd do without you."

I realise then that I'm a stranger now, they're her friends. I also finally understand why I was a bridesmaid, so that we could both have closure.

This was goodbye.

Her new life was beginning, the life without me.

A tear rolls down my cheek and I clench my fists slightly.

"Goodbye Usagi, I hope you have a good life." I whisper, speaking to my Usagi. To the girl who I had known as a child, the girl who was lost to me.

The End


End file.
